


Mine

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Ocean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Mer-sharks are notoriously territorial, so what happens when another wanders in unknowingly?





	Mine

Sunlight sparkled across the ocean surface, giving light to the creatures that lived below. Light had only just begun to show, but it was time to hunt for one very hungry creature, and he refused to wait any longer; the mer-shark had to eat. Judging from the temperature of the water, he began a short swim to where he thought he may find a school of fish. While he was indeed correct, as fish were swimming about in masses, they were scattered across the area, having just been chased. 

With narrowed eyes, the mer-shark inspected his surroundings, trying to sense the intruder on his turf. Whoever it was knew what they were doing, staying perfectly still, until a fish swam across their nose, making them scrunch it. Intruder pinpointed, the mer-shark tore through the water at high speeds, and without thinking slammed the creature against a rock spire. Eyes flared, teeth bared, he studied the intruder, realizing it was another mer-shark; that didn’t sit well, that area was his territory. 

No words were exchanged, none ever were when one caught an intruder; the first mer-shark, however, was quickly pushed off, giving the second enough time to swim up. Glaring at him, the first swam and reached up, latching his claws into the end of the newcomer’s tail. Pulling down, his claws tore through tough skin, injuring the offending mer-shark. 

He had no intention on losing the fight; even though the pain was near blinding, he slapped his fin around, smacking the original mer-shark square in the jaw. On instinct, razor teeth clamped down on the fin, piercing straight through. Heavily wounded, the intruder allowed himself to sink down, giving the illusion of giving up. When his head was low enough, he launched forward, biting the first mer-shark hard on the arm, and raking his claws down his chest, piercing where he stopped. 

The intruder only let go when claws dug into his head, forcing him to slacken his jaw enough for the arm to be slipped out. The first mer-shark had to give credit where it was due, this one was actually putting up a decent fight; it still didn’t excuse him from intruding on his hunting ground, but he was impressed. Still, the fight had to be finished, so using as much force as he could, he slammed him into the rock spire once more, glaring at him. 

To his surprise, the other survived, even after his head had connected with a rock at that great a force. ‘He’s strong,’ he thought, then released him, and watched him float down to the sea floor. ‘He’s mine.’ 

Sand was kicked up as he swam down to inspect his opponent, looking at all the damage he’d caused. Impressed, he stayed in wait, until the intruder began to move, albeit in agony. 

On guard, he was quick to look over his opponent, but saw no telltale signs of an impending attack, no, the mer-shark that had attacked him seemed calm. “Skull,” was the first word he heard, and he gave a gentle nod, taking that to be the other’s name. 

Skull watched as the intruder rose slowly, offering him an apologetic glance before helping him swim. “Aviator, and thanks for not killing me, didn’t know...” 

“You should be dead,” Skull stated. “That kills most, but you’re stronger, so you’re mine.” He swam in wait, wondering if Aviator would reject his claim, hoping he would accept. It wasn’t uncommon for mer-sharks to meet in near deadly combat, and become mates shortly after; displays of strength spoke volumes for them, much more than words or trinkets ever did. 

To his delight, Aviator nodded with a strained laugh. “Mind patching me up? It’s your mess.” 

Skull grabbed ahold of Aviator’s hand, gently pulling him along to go home; he could eat some crabs or something that hung out near his home, right now he had a mate to heal.


End file.
